captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Tsubasa V: Hasha no Shogo Campione
(キャプテン翼V 覇者の称号カンピオーネ kyaputen tsubasa V hasha no shougou kanpione), translated as Captain Tsubasa V: Campione, Title of the Champion, is the fifth and final installment of the original Captain Tsubasa videogame series developed by Tecmo. Description Following Tsubasa and Hyuga's stories in the Italian league, now there's a focus on Nitta's career and two new very strong opponents, Alcyone and Signori. It is the sequel of Captain Tsubasa IV: Pro no Rival-tachi and final game for Nintendo's Super Famicom. Gameplay The game differs greatly from its "Cinematic Football" oriented predecessors. It adopts a new gameplay with a classic view of the pitch and improved graphics. It features various RPG elements with special techniques of characters, known from manga and 1983 anime. Players strongly resembling real-life stars of the time: Thomas Häßler, Julio Cesar da Silva, Jean-Pierre Papin, Peter Schmeichel, Franco Baresi, Ronald Koeman, Tomas Brolin, Bergkamp, or Gabriel Batistuta are present in the game. Tecmo also introduced its own characters, like Brazilian ace Signori, skilful forward Alcyone, and world-class keeper Savicevic, among others. The game's story mode focuses mainly on Tsubasa's Serie A season with Lecce and international campaign with Japan. In addition, other characters like Hyuga, Wakabayashi, Napoleon, Carlos Santana or Schneider have their less-expanded scenarios as well. The competitions in the game are based on real major international tournaments, like Asian Cup, Copa America and World Cup. In the All-star mode, the players can create new characters, arrange a friendly match (with all the teams, or by composing an own squad from all the players available in the game) and create a league with national or club teams. Featured/returning characters Argentina * Juan Diaz (ディアス): playmaker and leader of Albicelestes, loosely based on Diego Maradona; Díaz has five different shot techniques and a combination technique with teammate Alan Pascal, the Argentina Combi. Brazil * Arantes (アランチス): based on football legend Pelé; he plays for Canarinho Stars - the strongest team in the game, which consists of players inspired by classic Brazilian stars: Garrincha, Gilmar, Rivelino or Zico; he does not possess any special techniques, however his individual attributes are extremely high. * Signori (シニョーリ): one of the most important characters in this game; arrogant Brazilian midfielder/forward with effective dribble and trademark Axel Spin Shot, Signori plays for Seleção and Parma. Signori featured in the game's manual. * Joao Aragones (ジョアン): coach of Campione and former tutor of Roberto Hongo; taught his best players (Nitta, Alcyone and Signori) the unique technique, the "Geijutsu Teki Dribble". Germany * Schneider (カール・ハインツ・シュナイダー): world-class forward with total of 8 special techniques, including potent Neofire Shot; Schneider now plays for FC Bayern Munich. Italy * Bruno (ブルノ) is the keeper of Lecce who can excel at defending the team's goal against Italian top teams. thumb|[[Stratto, Facchetti, Carnevale & Kusta]] * Carnevale (カルネバーレ) is a forward of Lecce, being known for his strong physique. * Facchetti (ファケッティ) is a midfielder and captain of Lecce. He was the only one to recognize Tsubasa's abilities when he first entered the team. * Stratto (ストラット): star player of Milan and Italy; he is able to beat most of goalkeepers with his powerful Megaton Shot. Malaysia * Kusta (クスタ): arguably the best defender in the game, he plays for Malaysia and Campione; hard to beat due to his special defensive techniques: block, charge and tackle. Netherlands * Bergkamp (ベルグカンプ) is a forward of Inter. He is good at heading and jumping. * Furia (フーリア): skilful midfielder of Milan, inspired by Dutch Ballon d'Or winner Ruud Gullit. * Van Berg (ファン・ベルグ) is based on Marco Van Basten; possess very good shot technique and heading ability; despite his great skills, he is only substitute at Milan. At the time of the release of the game, Van Basten was seriously injured, which resulted in his early retirement. Nigeria * Kanu (カヌー) is player with decent technique, based on Nwankwo Kanu. His teammates Wilson Oruma and Celestine Babayaro who resemble other members of Nigeria are also present in the game. Other characters * Alcyone (アルシオン) is the captain of Campione. He is considered the "perfect masterpiece". Alcyone excels in every aspect in terms of power, speed and technique. * Savicevic (サビチェビッチ) is the keeper of Campione. He is considered a great keeper, being able to keep a clean sheet against powerful Italian clubs. Gallery |-|Color spread= Japan Youth (CT5).jpeg Tsubasa Signori Stratto Santana (CT5).jpg |-|Game= Campione (CT5) 1.jpg|Campione Japan Campione (CT5) 1.jpg|Japan vs Campione Alcyone (CT5) 2.jpg|Alcyone's Artistic Dribble Alcyone (CT5) 3.jpg|Alcyone ready to shot Alcyone (CT5) 4.jpg|Alcyone's Shooting Star Alcyone Nitta (CT5) 1.jpg|Nitta & Alcyone's La Orquesta Alcyone Nitta (CT5) 2.jpg|La Orquesta Alcyone Nitta (CT5) 3.jpg|La Orquesta Alcyone (CT5) 1.jpg|Alcyone vs Tsubasa Joao_Aragones_(CT5)_0.jpg|Joao Aragones (Tecmo) Signori (CT5) 1.jpg|Signori Nitta (CT5) 0.jpg|Nitta (Tecmo) in Sao Paulo Nitta (CT5) 1.jpg|Hayabusa Shot Nitta (CT5) 1.png|Nitta (Tecmo) in Sao Paulo Kusta.png|Kusta Alcyone (CT5) 0.jpg|Alcyone Nitta (CT5) 0.jpg|Nitta |-|Game (2)= Japan (CT5) 1.jpg|Japan celebrating Japan (CT5) 2.jpg|Tsubasa & Misaki Hyuga (CT5) 1.jpg|Hyuga's Neo Tiger Tsubasa Japan (CT5) 1.jpg|Tsubasa's Boost Cyclone Stratto Tsubasa (CT5) 1.jpg|Tsubasa vs Stratto Stratto Schneider (CT5).jpg|Schneider vs Stratto Signori Matsuyama (CT5).jpg|Matsuyama vs Signori Lecce (CT5) 0.jpg|Lecce Lecce (CT5) 1.jpg Lecce (CT5) 2.jpg|Tsubasa w/ Hyuga & Wakashimazu Lecce (CT5) 1.jpg Tsubasa_(CT5)_1.jpg|Tsubasa's Heel Lift Tsubasa_(CT5)_2.jpg|Tsubasa's Drive Shot Tsubasa_(CT5)_3.jpg|Tsubasa's Overhead Kick Bruno Winning the Tournament.jpg|Bruno winning the Tournament Videos Super Nes - Captain Tsubasa V - Hasha no Shougou Canpione (J) Intro|Opening Theme of Campione - Captain Tsubasa 5 (SNES Music) by Chinatsu Okayasu, Hiroshi Miyazaki External links *Game info at GameFAQs *''Captain Tsubasa 5: Hasha no Shogo Campione'' at Wikipedia Category:Videogames